1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a display device and the displaying method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With respect to flat display technology, high resolution contents are displayed on low physical resolution devices to reduce the complexity of the manufacturing process and the manufacturing cost. For instance, the high resolution, i.e., 4K2K, contents are reduced to the low resolution, i.e., 2K1K, and are displayed on the display panel. At the same time, the space resolution rate and the detail definition of the outputted image have to be guaranteed.
Sub-pixel rendering and sub-pixel multiplexing are two good solutions for enhancing the space resolution. With respect to the sub-pixel rendering, the rendering is performed toward the RGBW sub-pixels on each space location of the original pixel, and then the new image is assembled. Such sub-pixel rendering solution is called as direction subpixel-based down-sampling. However, although the DSD sampling method may effectively enhance the space resolution, color may overlap on edge areas of the image, which may cause the image vague.